Project SEEDS II
by Umi Sama
Summary: An alien just like Vash suddenly appears. Vash decides to take care of her. Please R&R! Rated just to be safe


Disclaimer-I am Umi.... and.... yeah.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Project: S.E.E.D.S. II  
  
"Come on! Wakey wakey!"  
  
"But mom! I don't wanna go to school!"  
  
"Silly. I'm not your mom!"  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"I am Raquilish!" The lady with short, black hair suddenly turned into a Pink Monster.  
  
  
  
A girl with long, brown hair sat bolt upright with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes slowly, afraid to see a pink monster. Her eyes matched her hair, except her eyes were a bit darker. She shook her head. It was only a bad dream. She got out of bed and went down the hallway. She looked outside. There were stars surrounding everything. They were in space.  
  
"Oh, Umi! What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"huh?" The girl turned around to see a woman with long, black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, Jamie. I'm so glad it's you!"  
  
"yep!" the woman smiled.  
  
"You can hardly tell if it's night or day. It's beautiful."  
  
"Well, Umi. You can look at it tomorrow. Time for a good night's rest. Get some sleep!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
The woman, Jamie, walked away to the end room of that floor. The girl, Umi turned back to the window and continued to watch the stars. Umi thought. She thought about the previous missions of the others.  
  
*****flashback of a few days ago*****  
  
Umi and Jamie were laying down in a field. Spider webs, trees, flowers, flies, butterflies, deer, horses, bees and mosquitoes were in the area. Umi suddenly sat up and looked at Jamie.  
  
"Hey, Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are we the successors to some other mission?"  
  
"Actually, we are!"  
  
"Really? What was the other mission called?"  
  
"Mission Seeds."  
  
"Seeds?"  
  
"Yes. The Earth was so crowded that we sent others to land on a new planet and populate it, so we could live there."  
  
"oh."  
  
*****end flashback*****  
  
"A mission, huh? that's interesting. But what about the people on the seeds thing? What happened to them? Did they ever respond?"  
  
Umi asked herself so many questions then. She turned around and headed back to her room. Suddenly, a man came out of his room. He yawned with his eyes shut and headed to the bathroom, where Umi just passed. He opened his eyes slowly, and at the sight of Umi, shot open.  
  
"What are you doing, alien girl?"  
  
"Just using the bathroom."  
  
"Yeah right. I bet you were planning a murder."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Just don't shout, alien."  
  
As he passed her, he kicked her back to the window. She got up and wiped blood from her face. She stood up and looked at the man with a look of disgust. She waited until he had gone in the bathroom to run to her room, trying to hold tears back. As soon as she got in bed, she buried her face in her pillow and let the tears flow.  
  
The next morning, She awoke with her face buried in her pillow and tearstained. She sat up and put her slippers on. She left her room to a station with all of it's lights on.  
  
"Morning kid!"  
  
"Hi Jamie."  
  
Jamie looked cheerful as she set eggs and bacon on a plate and gave it to Umi. She took one look at Umi and looked concerned.  
  
"What's wrong, kid?"  
  
"Oh, just a bad dream! Nothing to worry about!" Umi then put on a look of happiness.  
  
"Whatever. Hey, Umi, have you seen the-"  
  
"-Spatula? I mean, have I seen the what?"  
  
"Ok, kid. What'd ya do with it?"  
  
"Ummm... I used it."  
  
"Not another one!"  
  
"oops?"  
  
The man came up. When he saw Umi, he looked disapproving of her. Umi suddenly looked defiant to him in a way. He gave her a "why-weren't-you-up-earlier-you-little-brat?" look and punched her into the wall.   
  
Umi dropped the plate and it shattered. Her eggs burst and the yolk spilled all over the floor, as the bacon fell on the floor. When she dropped, though, she fell on pieces of sharp glass that were sticking up and screamed. Tears were forming behind her eyes, as she tried to keep them in.  
  
"Evantas!" Jamie ran over to Umi and picked her up. She was careful not to touch where glass was so she wouldn't push them in further.  
  
"What? She's an alien? Who cares?"  
  
Jamie stood up with Umi in her arms. She stomped over to the man, Evantas, and slapped him in the face before heading to Umi's room and laying Umi, face down, on her bed. Jamie took out the pieces of glass as Umi cried unwillingly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That Evantas does this stuff to you."  
  
"Because he would then go out of his way to beat me up. Not just as he passed me."  
  
"Well, that shouldn't have stopped you."  
  
"I know. But I am an alien!"  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because your kindhearted."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yes. There! Last one."  
  
Umi staggered out of her room with bandaged legs and a smile on her face. She avoided Evantas and went the long way to the Nature room. Umi walked in and smelled the air refreshingly. She knew the Mosquitoes were only there for food for the spiders and the bees for Honey, but still, she loved to be there. She saw the lake and happily dove in.  
  
In the water, she swam downwards, tickled by fish. Once she reached the bottom, she saw the hole. It was hidden by Little seaweed that was always cut down once they reached a certian height. She pushed the seaweed apart and swam through the hole. She was running out of air. She finally made it.  
  
It was a little cove that she had build slowly. She sat on the bank, where she had planted some seeds-Flower seeds, and all grass seeds. She had also planted an apple tree seed. The apple tree was small, and had a tiny apple on it. She watched the butterflies collect nectar from flowers.  
  
She took the butterflies down there. Along with two spiders-A male and a female. She brought them at separate times. She took two fish bowls and put five butterflies in there, swimming down to her little cove. Then, later on, she did the same thing with two spiders.  
  
Two hours later, Umi knew she had to go back up. She was going to try to get a baby deer down there later on. She sighed, and, with a heavy heart, dove down into the little pond. Evantas greeted her with a heavy blow to the face. The punch was so hard, Umi flew out of the pond and her lip, nose and forehead started to bleed.  
  
"You alien! Where were you so long?"  
  
"Swimming."  
  
"Play time's over! You're coming with me!"  
  
And with that all said, Evantas grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the office room. The office room was very large. It also happened to be the place where they executed you by freezing you. Umi was afraid they were going to freeze her. Evantas threw her down. At that precise moment, Jamie came in and saw. She froze.  
  
"Evantas! That is the last straw!"  
  
"Awww, C'mon Jamie! She's only an alien!"  
  
"You mean a living being!" Jamie took out a tranquilizer.  
  
"No, Jamie! please!" too late.   
  
Jamie fired and knocked Evantas out. She took him by the Jacket and shoved him in the freezer. Then, she went over to the control panel for the freezer and shut the freezer door. She adjusted some knobs and flipped a switch. Umi watched Evantas as Ice enveloped him. Suddenly, a warning signal came on.  
  
Another woman came out from the door. she saluted when she saw Jamie and Umi. Jamie did the same and Umi just looked at the woman.  
  
"Capn Jamie! Colonel Jaketa said to load and evacuate!"  
  
"Alright. Thank you."  
  
Jamie saluted and Umi bowed as the woman left. Jamie then took Umi's hand and pulled her along the hallway. They ran up the stairs and down the level four hallway until they reached a doorway. Jamie pushed Umi into a capsule. Then, Jamie pushed some buttons on the outside of the capsule.  
  
"Jamie! What about you?"  
  
"I'll be alright. I'm gonna go in a different one. I hope to see you soon."  
  
The door finally separated Umi's hand from Jamie's. Tears flooded down Umi's face as she thought of her friend. She took out a packet of seeds she had brought with her. Jamie had given them to her the first day Umi walked into the nature room. Umi hugged the packet, thinking of her only friend on this ship which she was now leaving.  
  
Umi looked out the window to see Jamie getting into one. Umi faintly smiled. Suddenly, a bomb went off in Jamie's capsule as soon as it closed.  
  
"JAMIE!!!"  
  
************************************************  
  
A/N- Sorry if you think this is short. I sorta like it! Then again, that's me. Well, hope you like! Please R&R! 


End file.
